Maverick Hunter
by Kaika Hana
Summary: Sunny Island is suddenly not so sunny anymore. All the animals have either gone ill, mad or died, and everyone is driven to near insanity. No one knows what the hell is going on. No one but him. DISCONTINUED FOR HORRIDNESS OF THE STORY. TT TT.
1. Prologue

Maverick Hunter

Prologue

Chelsea got up at 6am like she always did, waiting for the birds to sing their merry little tune. But something was wrong. She didn't hear them. Not a single chirp. At first she thought she had gone deaf, but she shook the possibility off when she heard her footsteps tapping on the wooden floor. She dressed up in her yellow long sleeved shirt, orange t-sleeved vest, denim shorts, red boots and a matching red bandana. She stepped out of her house to see the greatest shock of her life.


	2. Gate

A/N Forgive me I was hyper. xD Umm, I'm not sure how to continue this so until i get new ideas this will just freeze for awhile. maybe you can ReViEw me and gimme ideas? :D

Maverick Hunter

Chapter 1

this is a youtube link. just put this after the dot com. For some reason it gets erased when I put it. :/ ( /watch?v=BxasvDGNz_g&feature=related ) -- Go play this music to set the mood. ;)

The skies were a deep orange that made it look like it was almost evening. There was a strange purple glow that turned on and off, surrounding everything and anything in its path.

The eerie glow made all her hair stand on end and her whole body shiver from head to toe

Suddenly, she heard a weak and exhausted sounding moo coming from the barn.

She remembered her animals and ran to the chicken coop and the barn. All of her animals, from the chickens to the sheep to the cows were all ill.

The chickens could barely cluck and just lay on their sides, gasping for air.

The cows and sheep had bloodshot eyes and they could barely stand up to walk.

Not able to bear the sight, she ran off to check on her horse and her dog.

To her dismay, they had gone mad and they released their fury on anything in their way. She tried to walk over to tame them, but was knocked over by her own horse. She then noticed something that looked like a slash mark on both of their bodies.

Tears welled up in her eyes and she ran out of the ranch and into the Western Town, hoping to find answers. The purple glow had captured this part of the island too. She started to think that the whole island could be engulfed in that light.

She saw a frantic girl dressed in her usual dark green turtle-neck shirt, a yellow apron tied around her waist hanging just a little below her knees on top of her denim pants that had little brown x's on a lighter brown cloth on the bottom. Her cream colored boots came out from under her pants. Her short red hair had its usual red ribbon tied around it.

"Natalie! What's going on here?!" Chelsea ran over to her nervous friend.

"I don't know, but when I was talking to Pierre awhile ago, he suddenly collapsed!" She sobbed.

"What?! Where is he now?"

"He's at my house, I'm watching over him for awhile."

They went into her house and saw the poor little chef lying down on Natalie's bed, still wearing his long purple jacket that reached his knees, his orange shirt, pink pants and black boots. His purple top hat lay on the table and his blond hair was messed up on the pillow.

"Poor guy…" Chelsea sighed.

"Cheals, you've gotta find out what's happening! Please… I don't…" Natalie's eyes started tearing up.

"Don't worry. I will. And I'll tell you as soon as I know!!!" She ran off, and noticed a small commotion in between Chen's and Gannon's houses.

Chelsea saw Eliza and Charlie screaming at each other and fighting with all the power their tiny bodies contained.

"Kids what are you doing?! This isn't the time to fight!" Chelsea exclaimed.

"It's not my fault! Something's wrong with Eliza!" Charlie screamed.

"Eliza!" Chelsea took a hold of the girl, only to see her eyes were dilated. Her expression was blank. It was as if her life had been drained out of her and she had been replaced by a robot.

"Oh my goodness…" She gasped at the sight of the little blond girl. Her cheerful expression was gone and she was scaring the hell out of the poor little boy.

"I'm going to get to the bottom of this!" Chelsea screamed.

"Wait! Lady, are you going to just leave me with her in this state?!" Charlie pulled on Chelsea's shirt.

"Ah, you're right… But what do we do?!"

"I think there's only one guy who can hold her 'til we find out what's wrong with her."

"You're right Charlie."

They went over to Gannon's house, with the girl struggling to get out of their grip.

"Gannon, you've got to find a way to keep her in place while I try to find out what's going on!" Chelsea pleaded.

"I don't want her to be like this!" Charlie cried out loud.

"*Sigh…* Alright, it'll hurt me, but I have to do it…" Gannon took the girl and brought her to her room while he thought of a way to keep her there.

"Charlie, go home to your dad and stay with him, alright?" Chelsea said.

"Alright."

After she was sure that he had gone home, she decided to see what effects this situation was having on other people.

She ran to Mirabelle's place to ask if she knew what was wrong. But it didn't look like she was going to get any answers, for when she entered their house, Mirabelle was sitting on the floor crying while Julia tried to comfort her.

"What's wrong with your mom Julia?" Chelsea asked.

"All the animals… I couldn't protect them… I…" Mirabelle was a mess.

"Our animals… were killed." Julia explained.

"Shit. What the hell is going on here?!" Chelsea exploded.

"It's him." They heard an enigmatic voice come from behind them. It was Vaughn, in his usual cowboy-like attire, with his silver hair covering his violet eyes.

"Who is it…? Who's responsible for all of this Vaughn?!" Chelsea grabbed his shirt.

"Gate."

TO BE CONTINUED :O


	3. Zero

A/N Okay i Know chapter 1 is rushed, so this one has more explanations okay? xD

Chapter 2

"…Gate…?" Chelsea was confused.

"Vaughn, who's Gate?" Julia asked.

"He's one of the vilest Reploids in the whole universe." Vaughn gritted his teeth.

"Reploid? Now you've lost me." Chelsea sighed.

"Ah, of course… You wouldn't get it unless you experienced it…" He recalled.

"A Reploid is… Well you could say it's like a robot. It has strong armor, weapons and all that stuff. The thing is though, Reploids act and look like humans. Well, except for their armor of course." He explained.

"So… This… Gate, is one of those Reploids?" Chelsea tried to analyze everything she just heard.

"Yes. But not all Reploids are bad. Some of them actually try to help humans, but the other ones, like Gate, are bent on destruction and domination." Vaughn said.

"Do you girls get it now?"

"Yes." They both replied.

"Mirabelle?" Vaughn looked at her.

"My… precious animals…" It seemed like nothing even reached her ear.

"Mirabelle, get a hold of yourself." Vaughn demanded.

"It's not your fault this happened, so stop blaming yourself." He added.

He went over to her and helped the chubby woman up.

"Go get some rest." Vaughn requested.

"A… Alright." She finally replied.

"Julia, take care of your mother." He commanded.

"Of course!" She forced a small smile.

"Chelsea, come on. We have to see how much damage Gate has done to the island."

"Oh! I can name a few. Other than what happened here, my livestock are all sick… My pets have gone mad, and they look like they have… slash marks on their bodies… Pierre fell unconscious for no reason and Eliza looks like she was replaced with a mindless robot." She remembered everything she saw so far.

"Ah, it's worse than I thought…" He clenched his fist.

"C'mon, we need to see what happened to the others." He continued.

They went over to Lanna's house only to see that all the adorable pink adornments had been ripped to shreds, and an unconscious blond girl wearing a long sleeved green dress with a white and pink center part and a matching lace headband. She had burn marks on her body and face.

"Lanna!" Chelsea screamed as she ran over to her friend.

"That merciless bastard." He murmured to himself.

"Lanna! Wake up! Can you hear me?!" Chelsea shook her again and again.

"Nnngh…"

"Lanna?!"

"What… Chels? Vaughn? What are you guys doing here?" She asked.

"I'll tell you later, but can you remember what happened to you?" Chelsea pleaded.

"W… well, I was just cooking breakfast when my lights started flickering on and off. When they came back on again, I saw this purple… figure… It slashed at everything… And then it came at me… I can't remember how it looks like… It happened so fast…" She remembered.

"Damn, he's really gonna stop at nothing to get me…" Vaughn sighed.

"To get you…? Vaughn, what connection do you have with Gate anyway?!" Chelsea slammed the wall with her fist.

"It's hard to explain Chels." He looked away.

"Please, just tell me!" She begged.

"Later, I promise. But first, I think we should bring Lanna to Denny's. She might be attacked again if she's left alone."

"Alright. C'mon Lanna." She agreed.

They went to Denny's seaside house and saw all of his special fishing equipment, destroyed.

"Denny what happened here?!" Lanna gasped.

"What happened to you?" He saw her burn marks and went to her.

"Denny, whatever did this to your stuff, also attacked Lanna. And we need you to watch her so she doesn't get attacked again okay?" Chelsea summarized their goal of going there.

The tan fisherman agreed, and Vaughn and Chelsea went back to the Western part of Town.

"Alright Vaughn, it's time you told me everything. And I mean everything." Chelsea demanded.

"Fine. Just promise you'll believe me." He replied.

"Okay, I promise."

"My name… isn't really Vaughn." He pulled off his cowboy outfit and revealed his true form.

He had red and white armor. His gauntlets and boots were quite big. He also wore a helmet with a blue jewel at the forehead area. His long blond hair was in a ponytail that reached his leg. He had a blue saber.

"My name is Zero. I'm a Maverick Hunter." He revealed.

TO BE CONTINUED. ;)

A/N I really didn't know how to describe Zero, and so I'm gonna attach a link to a picture here for the sake of those who don't know who this awesome guy is. ;)

it's double u x3 dot carmenmcs dot deviantart dot com slash art slash ZERO-8524872

and I'm pretty sure you know why I made it like that. Please I hope you can decode this simple little code...


	4. Nightmare

Chapter 3

"…What?" Chelsea just stared at the man she thought was her best friend. Her best friend who kept this secret from her for who knows how long. Her best friend who seemed like such a cold, emotionless guy, but was really kind-hearted deep down. Her best friend…who she has had a crush on from the first day they met.

"I thought you said you would believe me…" Zero sighed as he turned away from her.

"I didn't say that I didn't believe you. It's just…" Her long brown bangs covered her tear-filled eyes.

"Just what?" A tone of sadness rang in his voice.

"I can't believe that you never told me about this before!" She exploded.

"Chels, let me explain…"

"No! I don't want to hear it! I thought you were my friend Vaughn! No, I mean Zero. See?! I don't even know your name! What kind of friend are you?!"

She ran off towards the farm but suddenly stopped in her tracks.

She felt the earth shaking. At first she thought it was just her, but the quake got stronger and stronger. The intensity of the quake caused the ground to crack right under her feet. The island was splitting in half!

Chelsea was too shocked to notice what was happening beneath her. In fact, she was too shocked to even move. By the time she finally realized what was happening, it was too late. The ground split too far for her feet to reach and she fell in.

"AHHHH!!!"

"Chelsea!" Zero turned around to the sound of the scream to see his friend dangling on the edge of the cliff.

"Hold on!" He ran to her at supersonic speed and tried to pull her up.

When he finally managed to get her out, Chelsea was traumatized. Her eyes were dilated and she couldn't stop shaking.

"Chelsea… Chelsea say something! Anything!" Zero said as he shook her more and more.

He got no response from the poor girl.

He reached for her wrist, and to his relief, there was still a pulse.

"Gate... You bastard..." He mumbled.

~*~*~

Gate's POV

Hmm... He sure is a persistent little fellow now isn't he? Oh well, he'll have to give up sooner or later, now that I know that this girl is his weakness.

Now let's see... I've destroyed the farm, the animal place, the beach house, the pop star's house, split the island in half... What should I do next?

Where is that damn map? ...Ah there it is. Now let's see... I could terrorize the jungle... Or I could attack the northern part of town... Hmph. This is getting quite boring in truth.

Maybe I should just send him to kidnap the girl... Yes, that could work... I'll have him at my mercy with the farm girl captive.

"Oh Zero..." I called out.

"You called master?"

"I have... a task for you."


	5. Captured

Chapter 4

Zero sat there by the edge of the western part of the island with Chelsea lying on his lap. He had managed to calm her down and get her to rest.

Everyone had retreated to their homes. It looked like a ghost town. Things were getting quiet. A little _too_ quiet.

(another youtube vid. just add this after the dot com okay? /watch?v=vgsBH3zURt8&feature=channel_page)

In the middle of the crack, a purple flame started to appear. It got larger and larger and it slowly floated up, out of the hole. When it had finally reached it's destination, the flame dimmed and a figure could be seen. It looked... exactly like Zero!

"Nightmare! What the hell are you doing here?" Zero gritted his teeth.

"No need to be so alarmed, dear brother." He laughed.

"I'm not your brother! I'm nothing like you!" He stood up and let Chelsea lie on the ground.

"Oh, but you are! We're exactly alike." He smiled evilly.

"Just tell me where Gate is so I can kick your ass and find him!" He brought out his z-saber.

"Hey, no need to be so hasty Zero." He floated down towards Zero.

"Or what will happen to your little friend here?" He was suddenly behind Zero with Chelsea in hand.

"Get away from her!" He ran towards them.

"Take one step closer and she dies." He grinned.

"Leave her out of this! This is our battle, she has nothing to do with this!" He yelled.

"Nothing to do with it? Oh how naïve you are. She's got a lot to do with this."

"How so?" He hesitantly let his arm hang on his side.

"Well for one thing, she's your weakness." He grinned.

"I know your weakness, so what?" Zero was deadly serious.

"Well you can't attack me with my weakness while I have yours." He laughed maniacally.

"Grrr..."

And as if a stroke of luck had hit, Chelsea woke up.

"Huh...? Where... Who are you?"

"Chelsea!" Zero called out.

"Zero?" She said as she looked down to see that she was in the air.

"What the?!" Chelsea screamed when she saw her captor looked exactly like Zero, besides the color.

"Oh, it seems our little prize has woken up..." Nightmare Zero grinned again.

"Hey, let go of me!" She said as she tried to use her arms to pull herself out of his grip.

"Chelsea, use this!" Zero threw his saber at her.

She caught it and sliced the arm that was holding her.

"Aaauuugghh!!!" Nightmare let go of Chelsea and gripped the arm that she sliced.

Zero ran at the speed of light and caught Chelsea in his arms.

She handed him back his saber and stood back.

(youtube again. /watch?v=MSImY9exzeQ)

"This ends now!" Zero screamed and ran at his counterpart at full speed.

Nightmare quickly dodged him and brought out his sword as well.

They moved with incredible speed and they could barely be seen by poor Chelsea.

Blades collided, armor cracked, and both were getting tired.

Zero took this opportunity and slashed Nightmare Zero with all his might.

Nightmare's scream echoed throughout the island. He fell to his knees and panted.

"This is it." Zero said as he was about to deliver the final blow.

But in an unexpected turn of events, Nightmare disappeared, reappeared by Chelsea and grabbed her.

"No it isn't. This battle has just begun." He let out a demonic laugh and they disappeared again.

"Chelsea!!!" Zero screamed his lungs out.

~Gate's Lab~

(all the vid links i put are youtube, just to set things straight. :D /watch?v=w-6KAggQGhg)

"What should we do with her master?" Nightmare asked as he looked down at the pitiful farm girl, with her limbs tied down and her mouth covered.

"There are so many things we can do Nightmare, it's hard to decide." He looked at the girl and smiled.

"Easiest thing would be to kill her, but that wouldn't be any fun, now would it? With her here, Zero is ours!" Gate and Nightmare laughed.

~To Be Continued~


End file.
